Kim Possible moving on from our sorrow
by minion556
Summary: Hi guys this is a fanfic based on a live action film called Kim Possible so the live action which is a live action sequel of So The Drama that me and my mates are making. The film will probably be released to youtube in separate parts either late this year or next year. I will take a while because it all depends on time and money. So I wrote this in case we don't get to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiya Ron I'm so excited about college!" Said Kim as she ran down the lane to her boy friend. Ron smiled "Yeah same although Graduation Day still haunts me to this day. I mean it was three months ago but still." Kim rested her head on his shoulder and said "I've kinda let it go but I still keep remembering how you saved me."

The college Kim and Ron were going to was a posh one. Kim had a red colored cardigan on along with a clear white shirt, a Red,Black and White checkered skirt and white socks with frilly bits around her ankles she also had a pair of black school shoes on. Ron was wearing a Red and Black checkered shirt, smart blue jeans and jet black shiny shoes. Ron kept looking at his girlfriend. Then he gasped. "Kim what happened to your hair? It's brown!" Kim smiled and said "I dyed it." Ron grinned foolishly "It's beautiful." he said. Rufus wolf whistled.

When Ron and Kim got inside a youngish lady came over to them. She peered at the scroll she was holding and said "Ahhhh Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable. You saved us all from that invasion three months ago. Welcome to Middleton College for the talented,bright and cheerful students. Now follow me." Kim followed her still clinging to Ron's hand. They were lead into a dining room where there was an older lady on a computer and another playing a golden harp.

"Wow KP loook at this place. I was so not expecting this! A boo and a yaa!" Whisperd Ron. Kim smiled at him and her deep green eyes glistened.

Later that night Ron and Kim shot out of bed after they heard as ear piercing scream flood the hallways and echo all around. They rushed outside the dormitory to find that nearly everyone was in the hallway. "Children please return to your dormitories we will investigate tomorrow no back to bed."

Kim crawled back into her bed and stroked her soft fabric of her pink pjs, she clutched pandaroo and yanked the covers over her. Ron peered at his girlfriend and realized that she was pale and she had a scared look on her face. He reached out and stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

Kim could not get to sleep at all she was tossing and turning all night long wondering _What's going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

"Welcome girls and um gentleman." Said a PE teacher Miss Cassie peering at Ron. Ron,Kim,Bonnie and a few other girls were doing the cheerleading try outs and Ron was the only boy who had taken part. Bonnie nudged Kim, her sharp elbow digging into her arm. "Kim why do spend time with this freeko?" she hissed "Um because I love him!" Hissed Kim back. Miss Kassie glared at them and said "Girls pay attention! Right then let's see what you can do!" Kim and the other girls had new cheer uniforms. Kim's was a light pink leotard and white trainers. " Bonnie Rottweiler you go first my lovley." Bonnie put a triumphant smile (smirk) and started doing all the tricks and turns.

When she had finished she gave Kim a shove and said "beat that!" Kim glared at her and said "Oh don't worry I will." Miss Cassie looked at her register. "Kimberly Possible come up here me love." Kim went over to her and stood at the front. Her eyes swivelled, Bonnie was smirking at her, Ron and Rufus where smiling encouragingly at her and the other cheerleaders were looking expectant. Kim started twirling,then she did some stunts and jumping. When she had finished she started gasping for breath. "Well done sweetheart! That was excellent! You make the squad!"

Suddenly a voice was heard over the loudspeaker "Could all the students come to the dining room please?" The cheerleaders lined up and started walking to the dining room. "Hello students. Just to let you know three things: One: It is a non college uniform day tomorrow, Two: Tonight you are all allowed to go home to arrange your non uniform and speak to your parents about how things are going and Three: We are still looking into the piercing scream from last night. But we did manage to find a student with amazing tracking skills to find out where it came from. Wilfred Gibson please say your thoughts."

A skinny tall boy came up to the front and stood proudly next to the principal. "Hello my name is Wilfred Kenneth Wallace Bobby Gibson. I have reports on where the sound was coming from. It is coming from the library." The crowd gasped. Bonnie stuck her hand in the air whilst her eyes were still glued to her I phone 6 "Like how do you like know like that the scream came from there?" Wilfred cleared his throat rather uncomfortably and replied "I just do I guess."

"Thank you Wilfred. Now you must all get ready to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's home...

"So Kimmie we all wrote statements about our feelings about you. Ann go on." said Mr Doctor P. Ann cleared her throat "Kimmie, you are our beautiful little crime fighter. We are so proud of you. Love Mum and Dad." Ann then looked at Jim and Tim who were going to read theirs out next. "I think" said Jim "That the reason you" continued Tim "you gave birth to us is because Kim was such a disappointment." they said together. "Jim, Tim! That's not nice!" said Ann. "But you are not denying it." they said together "Eat your peas!" said James. "So Kimmie cub" he said changing the subject "How's college?" Kim slumped in her chair "OK I guess a bit strange though." "So like you." said Jim. Kim gave them an evil icey stare. "Ummm Gotta go!"

The next day...

Kim and Ron walked down the path to the college. Kim was in white flowery crop top, Jeans, a hoodie, sunglasses with mlp on them and she had rainbow nails and a fake tattoo of rainbow feathers on her arm. Ron was in his usual red t-shirt and trousers. Kim looked at her timetable. Geography first lesson oh great! She had to sit next to Bonnie!

Kim reluctantly sits next Bonnie. Bonnie is in a lever jacket made of REAL lever, she's also wearing T-shirt which is pitch black and Designer Jeans from Kylie Jenner. Kim looks down at her jeans little blue ones, the color of the sea with little green anchors on them and stares back at Bonnie. Bonnie points and laughs. "Kim what ARE you wearing. I mean come on those where like SO last autumn, I mean look at them there like something my grandad would wear actually even HE has better fashion sense than THAT!" Bonnies I phone starts ringing. "Oh it Kylie! Sorry Kimmie I have to take this call from Kylie Jenner! Bye!"

"GGRRRR! She is SO grinding my blooming beans!" Kim hissed.

That night...

Kim climbed out of bed and creeped across the room and slipped out of the door. She started making her way to the library. She turned on her torch and peered around her. It was so dark that she didn't see Shego behind her. "Welcome princess" Kim's head snapped around to face Shego. "Oh Shego ready when you are." Shego smiled at her evilly "Oh no you don't not until I introduce you to someone. Johnny! Come on out!" a dark figure emerges from the pitch darkness and says "Here's Johnny" Kim steps back a bit and feels her heart racing. Johnny had a knife! Kim moved further away and slipped on the floor, fell back and banged her head against the wall. Everything started to fade to darkness. Kim tried hard to fight it but it was no use.

Shego and Johnny laughed and left Kim lying there unconscious.

Ron peered at his time table "Yes! It's English next and I'm sitting with my girlfriend " But when got to class Kim wasn't there. Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker just as the English teacher Miss Dazzle was explaining how to write a fanfiction. "Ronald Dean Stoppable please come to the infirmary at once!" Ron looked nervously around him. "You better go darling." Said Miss Dazzle. Ron nodded and left shutting the door behind him.

Ron opened the infirmary doors and walked over to the principal who was sitting outside the door of a private ward. A doctor came out of the door and said to the principal "She's still in an induced coma. But we have bangeded up her head and connected her to a tube to keep her hydrated and fed." Ron looked at the doctor. "What's wrong?" The Principle opened the door and showed Ron. "Oh no KP!" Whisperd Ron in a worried tone.


End file.
